Punk & Perv: The One Where Perv Says Yes
by Punk-and-Perv
Summary: P&P TWO: Perv told Punk no. Twice. What an idiot. WARNING: Handcuffs and spanking included. You are SO welcome. AU/AH. Im/mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We make this shit up.

* * *

><p>What's this?<p>

More Punk & Perv?

Well….kinda.

Since starting to collaborate, we have written two complete drabble sets and numerous one-shots. We can't help ourselves. But then life got in the way (one of us went on vacation) and things got a little busy (one of us went on ANOTHER vacation) while the one LEFT BEHIND sat around and WAITED and WAITED and WAITED.

I'm not bitter.

Next week the second drabble story will start, updating three times a day and absolutely chock full of spanking and the kind of sex you know only Punks and Pervs have. We thought you might like to know how they got from the first drabble set to the second, so here is a little story, told in fifteen parts, to bridge the gap.

Thank you dellaterra for your_ yeah baby_ betaing.

If you haven't read the first story yet, get ready for some spanky-fun: www .fanfiction. net/s/6872628/1/Punk_and_Pervs_Excellent_Adventure

* * *

><p><span>Punk<span>

My perv says he doesn't snore, but oh yes he fucking does.

He's doing it right now, but I don't really mind. I quite like it when I get a chance to watch him during the night. I don't mean _watch _in a creepy way, like the times I spy on him from the end of the street when he's carrying shingles up his ladder, all bulging biceps and sweat-slicked skin.

Nope.

And I don't mean _watch _him like I did after the first time we hooked up, slipping down the grocery aisles behind him to see what he chose to eat, then switching out his steak for tofu just to watch him lose his shit at the checkout.

I just like to look at his face when he's asleep. He is so very, very pretty when he doesn't look so cranky.

Sometimes I wonder how we ended up together.

Sometimes I wonder why he told me _no _the first two times that I asked him out. He was such a fucking idiot.

Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't found Perv that third time. I don't even like to think about it. I'm just happy the third time was the charm, when he finally broke down and told me _yes _like he should have from the start.


	2. Chapter 2

Punk

I wasn't really hiding when Chief Swan came home early on the day my perv finally said yes.

Nope.

I was just curled up really, really small on his porch swing under that big old stinky coat he wears when he fishes with Jake's dad.

The chief wasn't really listening to my dad lose his shit, even though we could both hear him ranting on and on about what a waste of fucking space I was. It was nothing new, not really.

Nope.

I wasn't hiding, and the chief wasn't listening.

Just like I didn't really steal the cruiser and drive it around town for an hour until I finally tracked Perv down.

Nope.

I didn't steal it.

When Chief Swan tossed his keys onto the swing right next to my hidden head, I figured he was giving me permission, so I fired up the engine just as my dad ran outside. Then I drove it_ like_ I stole it.

In the rear-view mirror, I saw Chief Swan shrug his shoulders as my dad waved his arms in the air like he wanted to punch me.

Chief Swan is my hero.

I so wish he was my dad.


	3. Chapter 3

JSYK this story was written in response to mycrookedsmile who asked for Punk and Perv to have sex on the hood of Chief Swan's cruiser.

Just like in The Field of Dreams, if you prompt it, they will _come_. Maybe. Kinda. Almost.

You'll see.

* * *

><p><span>Punk<span>

The first time Perv told me no, I tried not to take it personally.

When we both woke up in Bella's cozy bed, I was hoping for a second round of red-hot spanky action; the first had been so much fun! His big, hard dick pressing up against my asscrack seemed to agree with my suggestion, but he just insisted that he had important shit to do, and then he wouldn't meet my eye.

It was like he didn't know me.

I even reminded him that I knew his name was James, and that he liked making out with a man in uniform. He almost smiled when I did the Y.M.C.A. to remind him, but then he said he really had to leave.

I watched him get into his truck, thinking so fast that my heart got all jumpy, then ran back to my porch and grabbed my skateboard.

By the time he hit the first set of red lights, I was skitching off the back of his truck. When he parked down the street from Forks Hardware, I just followed him in and waited for him to see me.

His look of surprise made my chest feel all tight, and when he smiled, just a little, my chest got even tighter. He really looked so pretty.

I asked him if he wanted to get it on. Because I did. I really, really did.

My perv almost kissed me. I saw him lick his lips, but he shoved me away and told me I was better off without him, which made no fucking sense.

No fucking sense at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Punk

The second time my perv told me no was down at First Beach. I was messing with my friends around a fire pit, making up dance moves and doing back flips with Seth, when I saw James heading back along the beach with a towel around his shoulders.

I shouted for him to stop, but I don't think he heard me. By the time I caught up with him, he was sitting in his truck with his head resting on his steering wheel. He must have been real tired.

When I banged on the glass, then did some jumpy claps, he almost smiled again.

I mimed going out on a date – eating, drinking, getting spanked up against the truck – but he just shook his head.

Sucking my finger really slowly, then drawing a spit love-heart on his windshield didn't change his answer. He shook his head again, then drove away while I wondered what I was doing wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Punk

The third fucking time I found James was right after Chief Swan let me borrow his cruiser. I was trying not to think about the way my dad had no fucking patience while the chief had a shit ton, even when I acted like a brat.

Chief Swan always said that you have to think like a criminal if you want to catch one. He never met a real criminal who would break into a police chief's house and then cook him his favorite dinner. He figured that I wasn't cut out for a life of crime, no matter how hard I pretended. So I thought about what he said, then pulled on his hat and tried to think like James while I drove around Forks looking for his ladder.

It took a while, but when I saw James's truck from halfway down the street, I put on the sirens and all the flashing lights, then cut across three front yards before stopping just short of his ladder. I used the chief's megaphone to make my voice all big and scary, then told James to get in the fucking cruiser because he was in BIG TROUBLE. Then I turned the sirens off and said all that shit again, just in case he hadn't heard me.

Seeing my perv peer over the side of the eaves made me smile and smile and smile. He had his _thinking about spanking_ face on, and I felt a little wriggly. When he shouted down that I should go back home, I shook my head and told him no fucking way.

I wasn't going anywhere without him.

When he shouted down that he wasn't interested in a repeat performance, I gave him a performance of my own.

He was pretty high up, so I might have been mistaken, but I'm pretty sure he smiled when I sang a song by my hero, Adam Lambert. Then I backflipped across the yard, and I think he was impressed.

But it wasn't until I took my clothes off and cuffed myself to his ladder that my perv finally said yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Perv

I only said yes so he would put his fucking clothes back on.

That's the only fucking reason, I swear.

I didn't say yes because he looked so fucking sad that first day when I climbed back in to my truck.

Nope.

I didn't say yes because of his stupid song and dance either. No matter how good it was.

No way.

And I definitely I didn't say yes because I thought there was no point in saying no; he would just find me again anyway.

No fucking way.

I may have said yes because I was scared that he wouldn't.

Maybe.

I climbed down the ladder in a hurry, careful not to step on his fingers. I pulled my shirt out of my back pocket and wrapped it around his waist, whisper-yelling that there were fucking neighbors and what the fuck was he thinking?

My fingers brushed against his ass and I may have pinched it a little. What? So fucking sue me. He pressed against me, then humped me hard, and damn it, I got a little distracted, just for a minute. My hands roamed over his ass. Softly at first, then roughly. All I really wanted was one more spank. Just one. Maybe then I could stop following him down to First Beach.

When I glanced around and saw old Mrs. Cope staring out between her curtains, I told Punk to put on his fucking clothes. Before I got arrested for real.

He just shook his head.

Fuck. I knew it looked bad. So fucking bad. Worse than when Mr. Banner found us, and I had Punk's wrists tied up with my belt.

I held up his pants and told him to hurry the fuck up and put them on.

Mrs. Cope stood in the window, frowning and dialing a phone.

I yelled for him to stop fucking around.

_Put. On. Your. Pants._

Still, he shook his head no.

So I kneeled down and grabbed his ankle, but he twisted and turned and squirmed and made it fucking impossible.

Really, he left me no choice.

I said yes.

"Yes what?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

I told him yes, I'd fucking see him again. Then I yelled, again, for him to put on his fucking pants.

He grinned a grin so wide that I couldn't help but smile. Then I looked up again and saw Mrs. Cope sitting on her porch swing, just waiting. I didn't want to hang out and see for what.

I told Punk to hurry up and give me the key to the fucking cuffs.

His mouth made a little O and he looked kinda shocked, like it truly hadn't occurred to him 'til then. _What key?_

Shit.

So I leaned over and pulled his jeans up, fastened the button, and maybe squeezed his cock a little.

He just laughed and told me to check the cruiser.

Motherfucker. I forgot about the fucking cruiser.

I had no idea how long you go to jail for stealing a cop car. No fucking clue, but I didn't want to find that out either. So I raced to the cruiser and searched through the glove box, then between the seats, until I finally found a key taped to the visor.

It wasn't long 'til I had him loose, then threw him over my shoulder and raced to the car. I shoved him inside and buckled his seat belt. It all felt oddly familiar.

Punk just laughed like crazy.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "Are we going somewhere fun?"

I told him to shut up. That we're taking the cop car back, and hope like hell that we don't get into any trouble. Punk just frowned and sank back into his seat, then said that he wished we were going somewhere else, somewhere far away.

I frowned too, then looked back over and asked what the hell he meant by that. Why did he want to go so far away?

He just shrugged and got really quiet. He barely said a word.

There was a cop hat on the floor, so I put it on and drove like a fucking model citizen. I sat real low in the seat and glanced at Punk over and over, hoping each time that he wouldn't still be frowning. He was.

_Fuck_, I muttered, and pulled off the road real fast. I drove into the woods until the trees were too thick and I couldn't drive anymore, then I shut off the engine.


	7. Chapter 7

Punk

Perv's sense of direction was really terrible. Instead of driving me home, like he insisted was the right thing to do, he turned the cruiser toward the forest and killed the engine once we were far back from the road.

Then he sat and stared out the windshield.

He did that staring shit for a long, long time.

In the end, I started talking just to make the silence stop.

Telling him about my the fight with my dad made his knuckles go white, so I changed the subject to how much I loved to dance, and his knuckles got a little pinker.

But he still stared out the windshield.

I wanted him to look at me again like he did in Bella's bed. Like he could really see me, and wanted me regardless.

In the end, I stopped talking and started touching him instead.

What?

I couldn't help myself. He looked so hot sitting in a cop car, wearing nothing but a pair of faded cut-off jeans and Chief Swan's hat.

YUM.

My fingers sort of found their way to the piercings that were out on display, and I licked my lips imagining his other one.

YUM x 100.

Then I leaned over a little and sucked on the metal while James did some shuddery sighing.

When I sucked harder and caught his nipple between my teeth, his hand moved to my hair, so I did it until he started squirming, rocking his hips like I was already sucking his dick.

YUM x a billion.

His hand in my hair hung on tighter and yanked me up until I was just inches away from his face. I told him he was so pretty, and I meant it. He really does have an almost perfect-looking face, apart from all the frown lines and the stupid expression he wears when he tells me no when he means yes.

I so wanted him to say yes to me in the cruiser.

I looked at James's perfect, stupid face and remembered how much I liked it when it was flushed-up red with temper, or scrunched up when he came.

He listened as I called him pretty and gorgeous and completely fucking perfect and just shook his head a little. So I nodded forcefully to make my point: he so is perfect, he just is, to me. But he just shook his head a little harder, so I stopped that shaking shit with my mouth.

Kissing him is still my YUM definition.

He told me to stop, but I just ignored him. Why would I stop when we'd only just started?

He told me to stop once more, so I grabbed his dick through his shorts and felt it harden underneath my squeezing fingers.

He whisper-sighed _stop,_ but I knew that he couldn't mean it, so I slipped my tongue into his mouth and then squeezed a little harder.


	8. Chapter 8

Perv

It was hard to listen to him. No one had ever called me perfect before. Never. Not one guy I'd ever been with. Not my mom, not even back when I was her "good little boy." And definitely not my dad, well, not when he was still around anyway.

It almost hurt to hear, so I told him to stop.

I should have known that he wouldn't listen.

Punk said it again, then again. He looked right at me and there was nothing but truth in those big brown eyes. Just another reason why I should have said no, even though he kept bothering me to say yes.

My stomach hurt, but I just blamed my lunch. Stupid fucking sandwich.

I told him again, _stop_. But even I could barely hear it. I couldn't feel my stomach anymore either. Not at all. All I could feel were his hands on me and his tongue in my mouth.

In the very back of my head a small voice told me this was a very bad idea. I wouldn't be any good for him. I just wouldn't. He'd be so much better off without me.

I tried to say those words too but I couldn't, not with his tongue in my mouth. And I guess that's what he wanted, the little shit. He kissed me deep and moaned. Then he whispered again, _you're perfect_, and brought his leg over mine to straddle me.

I thrust my hips up, hard, like I was already fucking him, and I thought to myself that he's not even close to perfect. Hell, he's not even fucking normal.

But he kissed pretty damn good.

Close to perfect actually, with a soft, wet tongue and fucking amazing lips. Yeah, he kissed pretty damn perfect.

Then he thrust back against me, so his hard cock pressed against mine. Fuck yeah. He did that pretty damn perfect too.

And when I grabbed his ass with my hands and squeezed, I remembered when we were on the Chief's bed and I spanked him. I spanked him hard, and he moaned, and I watched his ass turn beautiful colors. Yeah, that was perfect too.

Punk asked me what I was thinking about. I told him it was none of his business, and he whined. He bounced up and down a little and pouted. He was about to grumble when the radio in the cruiser came on.

A crackly voice said that a deputy was needed down on Jizz Street. Old Mrs. Cope was acting crazy again, complaining about loud sirens and naked boys when there were none.

I told Punk we ought to be getting back. The Chief was gonna be looking for his cruiser.

Punk just shook his head, all proud and shit, and told me not to worry because Chief Swan gave him the keys! Isn't he the best?

I glared and he frowned. "Oops!" he said.

Why the fuck didn't he tell me? I yelled. I was mad as hell at him for making me worry like that.

He shrugged and said oops again, and then he tried to kiss me. I pulled away and he said he just didn't understand. He got permission first, he did. Shouldn't he be rewarded for being good?

I glared and he got real quiet. I just let him sit for minute while I tried to figure out what I was gonna do. But it was real hard to think when I was so fucking horny.


	9. Chapter 9

Punk

I shimmied forward on his lap again, not because I wanted to stop his angry train of thought. Fuck no. Angry was just the way I liked my gorgeous man. I wiggled and shifted because his dick felt so amazing when I tilted against it, rubbing up and down and side to side. I was busy picturing his piercing, and sucking on his neck when he opened the cruiser door, grabbed my ass and swung his legs out.

I held on tight, wrapping my arms around his neck and hooking my legs around his middle. When he bumped my ass against the cruiser's hood, I let go, sprawling, arms and legs wide. I imagined that I looked really sexy, but my perv just sniffed and crossed his arms.

Damn, he looked so hot wearing Chief Swan's hat. He was super-tan from being on roofs all summer long, and as he grabbed my ankles, then yanked me toward him, I swear his piercings sparkled in the sunlight.

He told me that he was fucking furious, and I smiled. Then he said I didn't deserve a spanking, and I frowned.

He rubbed his chin, wondering aloud just how I would ever learn to be good, when I was too fucking naughty to be punished.

I helped him out a little. He can't help the way he gets so confused over really simple shit. Moving fast, hooking my legs around him again, I hung on like a grabby, clingy thing until he ended up lying over me.

YUM.

He bitched and moaned as I squirmed, grinding against him.

He grumbled as I tried to kiss him everywhere that I could reach.

He complained when I wiggled a hand between us and attacked his fly.

But he shut the fuck up when I panted that if he wouldn't spank me, the least he could do was fuck me.

He shut up, and he stopped the almost thoughtless grinding he'd been doing too.

Then he started to pull away.


	10. Chapter 10

Perv

He grabbed me a little, but his fingers just slipped from around my waist, brushing over my tats. He licked his lips and whimpered, like he thought maybe I was gonna walk away.

Who knows? Maybe I was.

Not that I didn't want to fuck him. I did; I really fucking did.

He was half naked and hard and looking up at me with hungry eyes.

But that stupid voice in the back of my head told me that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

I don't know. Maybe it was because he said I'm perfect. That shit fucked with my mind.

Whatever. I wasn't exactly sure why. I didn't want to fucking psychoanalyze myself, like that shrink my mom sent me to in high school. That fucker didn't know what the fuck he was talking about.

Punk took one look at my _thinking about not fucking face_ and stuck out his bottom lip.

"You don't want to fuck me?" he whispered, looking like I just kicked his fucking dog or something.

Fuck. I wished he wouldn't look at me like that. It made my stomach feel weird again.

"No lube," I said, and his face fell like I had just told him that Santa Claus doesn't exist.

He opened his mouth like he was going to whine, so I told him to shut up. He gasped as I grabbed his knees and dragged him close, then flipped him over. I pressed my cock against his ass, and he humped the cruiser.

I was still mad as fuck. I thought for sure I'd get arrested today, and that was all his fucking fault.

But I was also horny as fuck and he had a fucking point, sort of: He did get permission.

He looked over his shoulder at me, and then he shook his ass. I thought about how fucking good it was the last time. Spanking him was like some kind of high. I had been looking for another hit since that first day, and hell if I was going to walk away.

If I wasn't going to fuck him then I sure as hell was going to spank him.

I yanked at his pants, tugging them down to his knees. He groaned a little, then ground against the cruiser.

I told him to be fucking still. Goddamn it, it's like he can't fucking ever be still.

He stopped – mostly – and I was pretty sure he was holding his breath.

I stared for a while, trying to figure out how I wanted to do it. Left cheek or right? How fucking hard? How fucking many?

I ran my hand over his ass while I thought. My fingers slipped a little here, then they dipped a little there. Every touch felt so damn good.

But spanking was even better.

My hand was up and then down before I even knew it. He huffed out a breath, and then he groaned. He rested his cheek against the cruiser, and then he pushed his ass out, asking for more.

Two, three, four. I kept going, over and over. It was like I didn't ever want to stop. But I didn't want to hurt him either, so I made them softer, taking more time between each spank.

Finally, when his ass was bright red, and my hand stung, I palmed my cock.

It felt so fucking good.


	11. Chapter 11

Punk

It felt so damn good, but I knew I needed more, so I told him.

It didn't matter how much I pushed back against him, ass cheeks burning, his dick pressed right where I wanted it, only not quite hard enough. He said he wouldn't fuck me. It drove me fucking crazy. I imagined myself hulking out and holding him down while I had my wicked way with him, and something about the Incredible Hulk reminded me that Jake lived real close by.

I dunno why Perv got all snippy when I started moaning _Jake, oh Jake, oh Jake_. I was only being helpful. But once I explained, he shoved me back in the cruiser real fast, and drove like he wanted me just like I needed him.

One day Jake will learn to lock his bedroom window.

His nightstand drawer was chock full of all the good stuff. I pulled out lube and condoms, asking if they wouldn't be too large and getting an ass-slap for my trouble. Then I pulled out beads and clamps and some real weird things, but Perv made me put that shit away.

He said it was bad enough stealing a cruiser. Breaking and entering was pretty awful too. But damn, touching another dude's butt plug was an unwritten rule he wasn't ever going to break.

I undid his fly and pulled his big dick out, then gave it some kisses while he hung onto my hair. It might have hurt a little but at least it kept me in the moment. When I twisted his piercing with my tongue, he told me that I had the best mouth in the world.

Before I knew it, he had me flat on my back with one wet finger exactly where I wanted it. I got up on my elbows, taking in his look of fierce concentration as he slipped that finger in. I felt my head tilt back while I spread my legs a little wider. When I next opened my eyes, he was sneaking in another finger, and I started to pant.

In and out, in and out he shoved and pushed until I was nearly sobbing. When he looked at me, smiling like he was really happy, I nearly came right there and then.

I told him he was beautiful, and he smiled even harder. Then I asked if he was finally going to fuck me. Perv smiled and then said _yes._


	12. Chapter 12

Perv

It was hard to believe, but for once we actually fucking agreed on something.

When I said yes, I curled my fingers, and Punk just fucking moaned.

For a second, I thought he was going to come, so I gave his hip a little slap and told him he'd better not. Punk narrowed his eyes and told me to hurry up, unless I wasn't sure what to do with my dick.

If anything ever deserved a spank, that did. So I flipped him over real quick and slapped his ass so hard he yelped, and then he sighed. Then before he could even call me a perv, I rolled a condom on and slid my cock into his ass, and fuck me, I moaned so fucking loud.

Then he squirmed a little, so I asked if he was all right. He nodded, and I told him not to be a fucking hero; I would stop whenever he wanted. He said that he was fine, that so far he wasn't really impressed, and that maybe he should take a nap, and I could wake him up when things started to get fun.

I glared, and he grinned, but when I started moving, he pressed his lips together real tight. With each thrust, he whimpered a little louder, until I went extra deep, and his face fell into the pillow, and he whispered my name.

When he looked up again, I'm sure I had on my _I'm a fucking sex god _face, so of course he said that he still wasn't sure if I knew how to use my dick. I growled, then I leaned forward and whispered for him hold on tight.

He gripped the sheets, so maybe he actually believed me; I'm not entirely sure. Either way his fingers twisted and I held onto his hips hard and I showed him – I showed him real hard – that I knew _exactly _what to do with my dick.


	13. Chapter 13

Punk

I was in heaven.

The way he fucked was relentless, constant, athletic motion. First we were on the bed, then on the floor. Next he sat on the nightstand after knocking everything to the floor, with me on his lap. I got an up-close-and-personal example of how incredible his upper body strength was when he held me by the hips and lifted me up and down on his dick.

That was quite relaxing. I didn't have to do a fucking thing, so I wrapped my arms around his neck, nestled my head into his shoulder, then pretended to snore my head off.

He went fucking crazy.

One moment I was sitting up; the next I was over his knee, dick pressed hard against his thighs, head hanging upside down. He spanked me once like he really, really meant it, then stopped and rubbed my ass. I was about to complain when he shoved me off and told me I was in real trouble.

When I got up from the floor, my perv was stretched across Jake's bed, looking, it has to be said, like somewhat of a sex god. He palmed his dick, pulled off the rubber, and told me he was done. If I wasn't interested in at least attempting to stay awake, he might as well jack off.

At least he knew that would be good.

Fucking me was like watching paint dry.

It was like he was trying to punish me with words.

I watched for a moment as he played with his balls, pulling at them, cupping them, giving them a squeeze, and I had to swallow hard. Then he trailed his fingers up his lovely, long cock until he got to his piercing. I was torn. I could look at him play with his metal work, or stare into his eyes. He gazed right at me, looking so fucking gorgeous, then told me that it was all mine. I just had to put some effort in.

When he ran one hand up to his chest and twisted his barbell, I had to stop myself from drooling.

I didn't think; I just rubbered him up again, slapped on some lube and hopped on, telling him that I was just messing with him, and that I really, really liked it.

His smile made playing by his rules completely worth it.

For a while.


	14. Chapter 14

Perv

It was too good to be true. I knew it the moment he sat down on my dick. His ass was tight, his rhythm was perfect, and his hands on my chest twisted my barbells just right.

I should have known that he would never let me win. It probably didn't help that I slapped his ass hard and said _that's right, you little shit, ride my cock good._

I shouldn't have been surprised when he put on a pouty face, looked into my eyes and said that he was awfully tired.

He didn't mind the work. Nope, not one bit.

He'd just go real slow is all.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Fuck.

I almost fucking came. I bit down hard on my tongue instead. My cock was in his ass so deep I wanted to tell him he'd better never fucking leave. Because that, _right there_ was fucking heaven.

Until he wiggled his hips. And clenched down real tight. I moaned like a fucking whore.

His smile went from evil to proud and back to evil in a flash.

He was playing with me again, and let's be honest, I only kinda minded, but I definitely wasn't gonna let him win.

If he wanted to tiptoe the edge of heaven, I'd take him there.

Then I'd fuck him 'til it felt so good he would really think he must be dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Punk

When he said I was in big trouble, I tried to hide my smile.

I wasn't planning on complaining if he wanted to spank me more – that shit got me off – but he stopped moving his hips, then settled back on Jake's rainbow pillows, looking amused instead of angry.

I expected him to call me on my teasing.

I kinda hoped I'd made him really mad.

Instead, he pulled me down 'til my face was only inches from his and asked me for a kiss.

That sneaky fucking shit.

He didn't make me kiss him. Oh no, that would be too easy. My devious man just gazed into my eyes and asked me if I knew I drove him crazy. He hadn't wanted to admit it but he missed my stupid face. When he was up on other people's roofs, he'd hope that he would see me, and if he didn't, he'd drive until he figured out exactly where I was.

I shifted my hips, leaning in a little closer and kissing him quickly when his piercing rubbed me on the inside in the perfect place.

Then he said he heard that I was leaving for college in a month, and he wondered how I'd manage, what with the way I could never keep my clothes on. His hands ran over my back, up and down, then rested firmly on my hot asscheeks. I kissed his lips again.

When he said that it might be best if I spent all my spare time with him so he could keep me out of trouble, I kissed him even harder. I told him that he should have told me yes the first two times I asked him out. What a waste of fucking time.

He just kissed me even more.

He held on tight, rolled me over, and then fucked me sweet, slow, perfect.

Perv really was a shit. He made me come three times.

We had the kind of sex that wasn't really fucking, and we did it while we kissed. It took the whole afternoon, and when Jake got home, James was really snoring.

My perv says he doesn't snore, but oh yes he fucking does.

The End


End file.
